


There Is a Light That Never Goes Out

by Muldvarp_Dronning



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 04:53:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11707212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muldvarp_Dronning/pseuds/Muldvarp_Dronning
Summary: Phil is a dick. Holtzbert are cute.orThis is what pops into my head when listening to The Smiths and other 80's tunes.





	There Is a Light That Never Goes Out

“Erin, are you even listening to me?”

I resist the urge to roll my eyes as I turn to look at Phil. I nod and he takes it as a cue to continue. I don't even remember what started this latest rant of his. They're getting more and more frequent. And more often than not he turns whatever problem he's having into my fault.

“All I'm saying, it takes a lot to love you.”

I can't stop the incredulous look that crosses my face, “Excuse me?”

“You know it's true.”

“No, Phil. What's true is that you're an ass!” And with that I grab my phone and purse and storm out of the house.

\--------

Just my luck, it's starting to rain. I duck into a nearby doorway and pull out my phone, selecting the second number on my contacts list.

It rings twice. “Dr Gilbert, to what do I owe the pleasure?”

“Can you come get me?”

Her voice turns serious. “You OK?”

“Yeah, I'm OK.” It's not a lie. I immediately felt better the moment I heard her voice.

“I'll be there in five.” The phone goes silent and I stare at my reflection on the screen.

She's there in just over four minutes, the Ecto slowly pulling up to the curb.

Holtz looks out at me, concern on her face. I give her a smile and she grins back.

I climb into the passenger seat and as I do up the seatbelt she asks, “Where to?”

“Just drive. Anywhere. I don't care.”

I rest my forehead against the window, alternating between watching the street lights pass by and the raindrops racing each other down the glass. Holtz hums and taps on the steering wheel as she drives. The car is warm and I start to doze.

–--

When I open my eyes again, we're parked near Brooklyn Bridge. The rain has stopped. Holtz hands me a cup of coffee (when did she stop for Starbucks?) and gets out of the car. I follow and we walk in companionable silence to the water's edge. We lean against the railing and look out across the water to the lights of Manhattan.

Holtz bumps shoulders with me, “Wanna talk about it?”

“There's not much to say. He's an ass and I'm done.”

“Oh.” She takes a sip of her coffee.

“I'm at the stage in my life where everything I thought meant something seems so unappealing. Tenure at Columbia. Dating Phil." Holtz scoffs at that. "Being a published author. Please don't tell Abby I said that. I just feel like I'm missing out on something.”

Holtz takes off her glasses and folds the arms carefully, placing them gently in the pocket of her oversized lab coat. “I think that something depends on you.”

Her eyes are dark in this light and I can't look away. I know the silent question she's asking but the fear in the pit of my stomach stops me from answering. Tears prick the back of my eyes and I rub at them to try and stop from crying.

“It's ok,” her voice is soft. “There's no rush.”

She's so understanding and my stomach clenches again at the thought.

Before I can stop myself, I reach out for her hand. Our fingers entwine and I rub my thumb over her knuckles. It's enough for now.

She drains the last of her coffee and pulls on my arm, getting me to follow her.

“I think it's time to drive again. Let's go.”

–--

She's humming again. I recognise the tune but I can't remember what the song is called. Something from the 80's.

I noticed we're headed North along Canal Street. “Oh please don't take me home,” I beg. “It's not my home and I haven't felt truly welcome there for a long time.”

“No, I'm taking you _**home**_. She makes a left turn onto Varick. In the distance I can see the glow from the 'no ghost' logo hanging outside the firehouse.


End file.
